It Could Go Either Way
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: MyMusic: a quick one-shot after episode 19. Scene has been crying all day with no moral support. One man will save her from her slump. None other than the greatest public speaker ever, Dubstep. better than the description. Dubstep x Scene


Dubstep was just about to walk out the doors of the MyMusic office. He'd been working late by himself, getting some new lights installed and hooking them up properly. He told Techno that he'd be back in a few hours to their apartment. They were just friends, totally plutonic.

Before he opened the door, he heard a strange noise coming from the office. He didn't want to be held responsible for a break in, especially with those weird Daughtry loving freaks after Scene. He slid his backpack off his shoulder and laid it on the ground next to the door.

Curious and concerned, he began to walk toward the source of the sound. It was coming from the conference room on the second floor. As he walked up the stairs, it sounded like it was someone crying.

He opened the door to a crying Scene. There were tissues stained in black scattered around the table. He knew then not to touch the table for a while, just in case. He could easily tell she had been in there for a while. Probably unnoticed from Dubstep's excessive amounts of loud music as he worked.

He knocked on the side of the door. The sound startled her and she jumped and looked toward the door. She gave a breath of relief to see Dubstep and not one of those weird-o's that's after her.

"Oh, I thought uh… everyone left," she said which Dubstep thought was a lie. No one can forget that he was there. Dubstep noticed how she was forcing herself to be well… Scene.

"I was working late," he said.

"You talked!" she exclaimed.

"It _is_ way past working hours," he shrugged.

He maneuvered passed the other chairs and sat next to her, normally where Idol would sit.

"I'm fine," Scene said.

"No you're not," he said, "You're crushed."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"I can tell your not," he said moving the chair closer to hers, "Was this about earlier?"

"Well of course it was!" she said, voice cracking ever so slightly, "I'm not ready to die!"

"You're not going to die," he said.

Without warning, Scene clung onto Dubstep. She just cried on his shoulder. At first, Dubstep was a bit surprised, but that soon wore off. He saw how crushed she was earlier. Crying hysterically as her crush stood around and did nothing about it. No one did. It was time someone did. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

Soon, she got off of him and sniffled, "Sorry I just sortta… did that."

"Why would you be sorry?" he questioned.

"You and Techno…"

"Techno and I aren't dating," he chuckled, "We're best friends, nothing more."

"Sure?"

"Sure," he smiled.

Scene really liked Dubstep's smile. It was so cute according to every girl in the MyMusic office. Techno and Scene also agreed on how perfect his blue eyes were. Idol had to even admit that he pulled off blue eyes on a ginger. And that's coming from Idol.

Dubstep would never admit it aloud, but he always loved the colors in Scene's hair, especially the neon colors. He couldn't help but notice the colors. It was so pretty against her raven hair. He had to admit that he did have feelings toward her.

"Scene, everything's gonna be ok," he said.

She shot up out of the chair, "No it's not! I screwed up and I'm gonna die because of it!"

"Scene-" she cut him off.

"Don't even try to convince me otherwise! I'm going to die! I'm taking one for the company whether I like it or not! I love this company so to help as much as I can I'm willing to die! For the company," she began to choke up, "and Indie…" she collapsed back into the chair, bawling her eyes out.

Dubstep stood and walked behind Scene and put his hands on her shoulder.

She sniffled, "I don't expect you to understand…"

"Well… no. I won't, but that doesn't mean I can't help you out."

"Why? Why would you help? There's nothing to stop."

"There are ways to help," Dubstep said, "You know me, I'm always about helping."

Scene stood and grasped onto him into a hug. She wasn't about to let go anytime soon again. He put his arms around her and rested his head on hers. He swayed her back and forth slowly. He was there for her even when she didn't think so.

"Scene," he began, hoping she'd let him finish this time, "I really care about you, so please, don't give up hope for that slim chance you won't die. You won't. Wanna know why?"

"Yes," she said, mesmerized by his way with words.

"Because you have so many people in this office that love you so much. Intern 2, Techno and I, Idol, Metal and even Indie. Deep down, Indie really likes you. None of us would ever let anything happen to you. Ever.

"We're all like… a family. Sometimes we argue and there's drama, but then again, we have each other's backs when times are not so light, like now. We all don't want you to die. We won't know how to function without our spunky intern. We'll be stuck with Intern 2."

Scene giggled and hugged onto him closer.

"Don't give up that hope that you won't die. You won't. Scene, I really, really don't wanna see anything happen to you. That's coming from me, and not a translator. Scene you are the most happy, spunky, adorable girl I've ever seen. I'd be crushed if you died.

"There are so many people here that love you and don't wanna see anything happen to you. I have faith that you're gonna be just fine."

Scene looked up at Dubstep and smiled brightly, "Do you really mean all of that?"

"I don't lie," he said with a smile, "I mean every word."

Overjoyed, she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss. She quickly pulled away. They both stood there, unable to respond with her action. They looked at each other before Scene jumped up into his arms and kissed him again.

This time, he kissed back. Their kiss was long but passionate. About a minute or so passed before they pulled away from each other. They stood there. Awkward. Neither of them said anything for another minute or so.

"That doesn't leave this room," Dubstep said first, kinda awkwardly.

"Fair enough…" she nodded.

"So…"

"Yeah I'm gonna go," Scene said picking up all of the used tissues and throwing them in the trash can, "Thanks for the amazing speech yet again."

"You're not gonna die," he said.

"No, I'm not," she smiled, "thanks again."

As she backed up, she backed up into the door frame before bolting out the door, gitty with delight.

Scene ran down the steps and grabbed her backpack from behind her section of the desk. She had a huge smile on her face, in disbelief that she and Dubstep, DUBSTEP of all people, made out.

Dubstep stood up in the conference room, watching her happy again. Before Scene went out the door, she looked back up at Dubstep and waved. He smirked and waved back as she left the room.

"Things I do to keep peace," he smiled, happily content with the kiss.

He slowly walked down the stairs and grabbed his backpack off the floor near the door where he left it, and shut off the lights. All the actions of the day vanished with the lights.

**(A/N: aaaand there you have it folks! My first MyMusic one-shot! I'm pretty proud of this one. The ship came in my head and it seemed right up there. But then again, nothings right up there…**

**I'm still working on What Are You Offering, Exactly so don't worry about that. I wanna do more one-shots of my weird ass pairings and what not :) so more of them. I really wanna write one on how Techno and Dubstep met! That'd be cool… so yeah. **

**R and R and I love you guys!)**


End file.
